Ark 7 Episode 10: Pride Aside, Dying Wishes.
Participants *Tetsu Ryoji *Keyome Tasanagi A Dying Wish.... (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw ) Testu would be resting his head against the back of his seat. “We’ve arrived the hospital sir.” Tetsu would sit his head up and nod. “Thanks. Take off I’ll be alright on my own.” Tetsu would open the door, and take off in a walk. His black suit almost had an eirrie glow to it. He’d been dealing with the death of his close assistant sheeva for quite sometime now, and it was getting to him…He was loosing sleep. Tracing every possible source of where the killer was and who they could be working for, but he found no trace…he’d look at the letter he was given. The room number was appointed in bold print. Tetsu would crumble it in his hand before walking through a crowd of nurses. ‘Good evening Mr.Ryoji.” “Evening..” Tetsu would walk past them, and take the elevator to the desinganted floor. Once he arrived he’d step out, his walk still paced. Tetsu was only curious because of his suspicion tha who ever this was may have baited him like they did sheeva…or it could be some dying kid. TEtsu didn’t know but he arrived to the room, and knocked three times before speaking. “It’s tetsu….Tetsu Ryoji. May I enter?” Tetsu’s voice was stern, but slightly off…more so than he’s ever really been. Tasanagi: " Ryoji.." Said a husky, and rash voice. It sounded raspy, and sick. But far from defeated. " So good of you... to come.." He said as he tilted his head down. Hooked up to many tubes of life support. Sat the 39 year old Chairmen known as Keyome Tasanagi. Who's body looked like it was ready to crumble and fold in. Wrinkled and deformed looking. His once jet black hair was a snowy white. His golden eyes had faded into a dark brown. And his arms.. were gone. They had been removed to do further operations to keep him alive. " Heart failure, kidney combustions, liver spoilling over... it seems my fate is indeed on its course. Ha, ha.." He said startiing to cough as he shook his head. " Never thought, i'd ever see you here over me... like some hero. " Keyome tilted his head back and smiled. " Tetsu Ryoji... a hero.. thats what they call you. But your no different than me.. arent you.." He said closing his eyes. " Yet i, am the villain." He'd look out of the window and close his eyes." I used, too much Chi.. i should have listned to Hideo those years back, and never let the darknesss consume me so heavily...Old man was always blabbering in riddles... but he was right... dead bastard..." He said shaking his head, remembering when him and Tetsu had came together in there early 20's to bury the man behind his home. His wife died a year after he did. " RYoji... do you... have the heart, to do a mans... dieing wish, even... if he was your enemy...?" Keyome said finally turning over, to look at the man. Blood leaked from his lips occasionally. Tetsu would look upon. Keyome Tasanagi. On his death bed. To some this would seem like a dream come true. To see a man. A tyrant on his end. A man who’d killed in for his own selfish and twisted greed to which he called justice….a man. Who was in the end still a man. Tetsu would look at the state he was in..”…As sad as it is to see…I estimate you’ve only got a week…maybe even less in your condition. I doubt even kasihana’s finest could fix whatever you’ve done to yourself…chi or no chi.” Keyomes words dawned on him, about how they weren’t so different. Tetsu usually hung on to that. That they were on separate sides of the coin. Good and evil. “..Your right. We’re not that different..in the end Keyome we wanted the same thing..we just had our own ways of doing it. As much as you may hate to admit it Hideo was right. About you. About me. About both of us. He’s not here to guide us anymore…I don’t even think he could absolve you of your sins at this point..” Tetsu would remember hideos words to them. “Regardless of which path the two of you take, I love you boys both one in the same.” Tetsu took a breath and listened to keyome’s words of a dying wish. Tetsu was quite keen on forgiving his enemies…but Keyome of all people. “As much trouble as we’ve had in the past, I cannot and refuse to hold a grudge prior to your death. As far as I’m concerned you’ve lived your life and understand what you’ve done. As a fellow chairmen in this city….I can put aside the law and fufill your request. What is it that you need. Keyome.” Tetsu nevered really called him by his first name, but formalites were the least of his concernes at this moment in time. Tasanagi: Keyome closed his eyes. And looked out of the window again. " Do you see, that dome out there.." He said refering to Disrict 4. " It has been there, since before we were born. SInce the city, has been made..." he said coughing. " Did you know, that within that dome. Human life, has never touched it? To a Yakuza or a gang, that seems like paradise. Awhole city for themsleves. When i was younger thats what i thought as well. But no, something else is in there. I have the passcode...to enter district 4. The government knows that, and they want me dead. They figure ill die soon anyways... And they know i wont pass over the code. Though... they are wrong. But either way, i need you... to find 3 artifacts that are located in various parts of the world... and bring them back to me, within 2 days... i only have so much time to live Ryoji... please. I know for a fact, that one rest in Africa,while another in china. The last i am not sure but they say it rest in the eastern sea's near Japan.." Keyome would close his eyes. " They are the Arfticats of a cube. The Cube is a key, if you bring them to me, before i perish... i will tell you. What that key is for. But.. you must make haste Ryoji, i mean Tetsu... If you are going to do this for me, you must go now. The information i give you is vague, but if theres anyman on this planet earth would could do this job... it would be you, Tetsu.. Ryoji.." He said coughing heavily and shaking his head. Blood pouring from his lips, The Kagemaru female secretary next to him would pat down his lips cleaning him up. He nodded at her and smiled, and she'd bow sitting back down to her paper work. Tetsu woud raise his eyebrow at keyome. Sure tetsu himself wondered about District 4…what lies beyond those gates. And to hear it’s an entire city? Untouched by human life…A hidden paradise. A city for the taking. No wonder Yakuza strive for it. Hell even the KPD would make as secondary stronghold of the place. After hearing about Keyome having the key to such a place, tetsu would cross his arms, and listen instensely at the following instructions. “Africa, china, and possibly japan…” Tetsu bit his lip. This sounded like some Disney movie bullshit, that was arguably completely impossible, and probably never to be achived….Yet Keyome asked Tetsu of all people to do so. He even called him by his first name. “Your description is far feteched at best…and yet I beilive you to a degree. I will…find these artifacts. But this will require time. Time I don’t have, but I’ll have no choice but to make.” Tetsu would speak into his watch. “Dad did you get all that?” Ochigi would be sitting in his lab running up news reports and articles on mysterious objects and artifacts that have appeared or have been here recently connected to a “cube” like structure. “I’m already on it Tetsu. I’ll be running the report, come back to the lab and we’ll go over the details.” Tetsu would nod. “Make sure you tell Densuke, I’ll be gone for a couple days..make sure he does his daily “work”.” Tetsu would look as keyome coughed heavily, and blood ran from his lips. “I’m keeping an eye one you….but you can count on me. This last time..” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw ) Tetsu would walk over to the window, and open it. He’d then take off his suit jacket and reveal a v-neck shirt, with his police hoster and gun by his side. “I’ll get there faster this way..” He’d nose dive forward from the ledge, and spin a web to his right, heading back to base the fastest way he could think of at that moment. He was curious, suspicious, and all the while still had a funeral to attend…he may have to postpone plans on that one. He knew what he needed to do and was damn intenent on doing it. < To Ark 7 Ep 9 To Ark 7 Ep 11 > Category:Ark 7